¡Esta es la mia!
by Altariel-Jaina
Summary: BATALLA DE COMIDA!!!...Una historia de Draco y Herm y sobre aprovechar las oportunidades que se te presentan...Dedicado a Karmein!!!!
1. Aprovecho para besarte

Author's note: ola!!!esta es una pequeña historia mientras escribo el penultimo capitulo de Seeping Blonde Beauty. ue os guste!!!!  
  
DEDICADO A KARMEIN METALLIUM UL COPT, que me dijo que se leeria mio hasta un Ron/Herm, ero que yo se que lo que la gusta es esto...PARA TI, MIGA!!!  
  
Titulo: Esta es la mia.  
  
Autor: Altariel (jo, estoy pensando en cambiarme el nombre. Que opinais?)  
  
Pareja: Draco/Hermione  
  
Todo es de Rowling. Incluso Sirius y Draco.*sigh*supongo que no se puede tener todo!  
  
ESTA ES LA MIA.  
  
Era el 19 de Septiembre. El cumpleaños de Hermione. Y Harry y Ron habian estado planeando una sorpresa desde hacia unas cuantas semanas. Habian encuadernado a mano ellos mismos en oro y piel todos los ensayos y trabajos que habia hecho desde que estaba en Hogwarts. Les habian costado un huevo, porque eran unos manazas(y porque el oro es caro,jolin),pero habia quedado precioso.  
  
Los tres estaban andando por un pasillo no muy concurrido. Herm ya habia recibido varios regalos en la Torre, de los cuales Neville ya se habia cargado 2;uno de ellos(un multiplanos, que era un marcador de libros mágico)incendiándolo. Y Parvati y Lavender ya se habian apropiado del pintauñas multicolor que le habia regalado Ginny.  
  
Les habia costado bastante sacar a Hermione porque, a pesar de todo, se lo estaba pasando bien. Y ahora la estaban metiendo en una clase vacia a llevarla la sorpresa. Pero...para que fuera una autentica sorpresa, hacia falta...  
  
-Sientate ahí, Mione-la indico Harry, señalando una silla en el centro de la habitación. Ella se sento y el moreno la ato un pañuelo negro a los ojos.  
  
-Ay, chicos, dejadlo ya!-protesto ella, sintiendo que todo aquello era una ridiculez.  
  
-Herm, la sorpresa va a ser enorme. Lo hemos hecho con todo el cariño de nuestro corazon-la susurro una voz cargada de emocion al oido. La chica se sintio incomoda. Sabia de los sentimientos de Ron hacia ella, pero la chica solo lo veia como a un amigo.  
  
La voz de Harry se escucho por toda la habitación-Bueno, Herms, no te muevas que vamos a por el regalo-aunque el moreno no la gustaba, tenia que admitir que tenia una voz muy sexy(A.N: por dios!!!habeis oido la voz de Daniel Radcliffe en la versión original? Q voz!!!!sexy, suave....mmmmmm!!!!).El chico la miro, receloso-Pensandolo mejor...  
  
El buscador de Gryffindor alzo la varita y la hecho un hechizo de bloqueo, para impedir que se quitara la venda.  
  
-Harry!!Esta es la mala influencia de Zabini!!-se quejo Hermione.  
  
Harry se habia vuelto muy poderoso durante el ultimo año, hasta el punto de que ahora, la chica no podia romper bien sus conjuros. Por desgracia, habia empezado a verse con Blaise Zabini, un slytherin como el que mas, y sus amigos notaban en el cambios. El slytherin de ojos verdes ejercia una influencia considerable en su amigo, que era mas desconfiado(aunque, como le dijo Sirius, con una guerra en ciernes eso era bueno) y borde, aunque tambien era mas espabilado y tenia mas iniciativa.  
  
Por suerte,t ambien Zabini habia cambiado. Era mas simpatico, abierto y de vez en cuando hasta hacia una buena obra y todo. Y los gryffindor habian descubierto, muy sorprendidos, que tenia mucho sentido del humor.  
  
Malfoy y Harry ahora se tenian que soportar porque Harry pasaba mucho por las mazmorras. Y, al principio, habian llegado al acuerdo de ignorarse. Y digo al principio, porque desde hacia dos semanas, ambos habian estado mucho juntos, como amigos conspiradores.  
  
Asi que, aquel 19 de Septiembre Harry y Ron vendaron los ojos de Hermione y se fueron en busca de su regalo de cumpleaños, asegurándola que volverían en seguida.  
  
Y tal como son las cosas, se dejaron la puerta abierta.******************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy iba andando solo por el pasillo. Crabbe y Goyle estaban intentando calmar a Pansy tras haber roto el rubio y ella aquella mañana.  
  
"No es como si hubiera habido pasión alguna vez",penso el rubio, malhumorado. Pero es que Pansy era asi: histerica y cursi.  
  
Y astuta. Muy, muy astuta. Draco no queria tenerla en su contra porque sabia donde pinchar para hacer mas daño. Era por eso que habia enviado a los grandullones a calmarla y el se habia quitado de en medio.  
  
Y paseaba tan aburrido que iba mirando a su alrededor en las clases con la puerta abierta: telaraña aquí, aquella armadura de alli, Peeves destrozando un espejo, Granger...  
  
GRANGER?!  
  
Draco retrocedio y miro con curiosidad dentro de la clase. Si. No habia duda.  
  
Granger estaba sentada en el centro de la habitación, con los ojos vendados y la puerta abierta.  
  
¿Seria una apuesta?¿un reto?¿algun juego sexual salvaje entre gryffindors?  
  
Viendo el aspecto monjil de la mayoria de estos se diria que eso no. Aunque quien sabe, algunos sorprendian, porque Potter...  
  
Digamos que la retorcida malignidad sexual de Potter era tema muy hablado en la sala comun de Slytherin.  
  
¿Pero que hacia Granger alli?¿por que iba maquillada tan suave y cuidadosamente?¿por qué llevaba ropa ajustada que la quedaba tan bien?¿y por que coño le importaba a el?  
  
Draco parpadeo. Eso NO lo habia pensado. Borron y cuenta nueva.  
  
Pero es que Granger no parecia Granger. Parecia muy dulce e inocente ahí sentada, sin saber que habia a su alrededor, en vez de la vibora que habia pensado que era. Su cabello estaba arreglado en graciosos rizos castaños(A.N: adoro los rizos!!).Tenia un suave tono rojizo en las mejillas y los labios pintados de color granate. Muy tentadores.  
  
¿Nada podia salir mal, no?  
  
Draco miro a un lado y a otro. Al no haber nadie penso:  
  
"ESTA ES LA MIA"  
  
y la beso.***********************************************  
  
Hermione estaba ya mas que aburrida de esperar. El no poder ver hacia que sus otros sentidos se agudizaran hasta resultar molesto el roce de una partícula de polen(A.N: traumas mios de alergica¬¬no hagais caso).  
  
Y asi fue como oyo a alguien entrando en la habitación.  
  
"¿Ron?¿Harry?", penso.  
  
Pero el intruso no hablo y ella se empezo a poner nerviosa.¿y si no eran ellos?¿quién seria?¿seria parte de la sorpresa?  
  
No hay ni que hablar de la impresión que sufrio cuando unos labios descendieron sobre los suyos sin previo aviso. Unos labios muy suaves y un delicioso olor a menta que los acompañaba.  
  
Hermione respiro profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aquel olor delicioso. Los labios se movieron contra los suyos y ella sintio a la vez frio y calor.  
  
Pero tan pronto empezo como acabo.  
  
¿Quién la besaria asi a escondidas?¿quién la besaria asi de golpe? Solo un nombre aparecia en su cabeza.  
  
-¿Ron?-empezo a pensar en replantearse sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo. Ese beso no era normal, solo podia sentirse asi cuando habia mucha química entre las personas. Ella lo sabia porque habia besado a otros chicos antes y solo habia sentido algo asi una vez.Con alguien a quien habia amado, aun si las cosas al final no salieron bien.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio. Y luego, una voz susurro en su oido:  
  
-No....-y empezo a besarla por los bordes de la cara. Y la volvio a besar.  
  
La imparable(ni siquiera por esto)mente de Hermione siguió rodando, incalsable, intentando descubrir la identidad del joven.  
  
Alzo la mano. La piel era fria y suave. La subio por la superficie. Los rasgos eran finos y aristocráticos. El cabello era suave y muy fino, se deslizaba entre sus dedos.  
  
"¿quién eres?"  
  
-Hermione, ya tenemos...............AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!-el alarido que pego Harry resono por todo el corredor. Los labios se separaron de los suyos y su dueño dio un bote del susto.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ron, detrás de Harry.  
  
-Nada, nada!-la voz de Harry tenia un deje de panico. Pero Ron lo ignoro y entro. Y vio el espectáculo.  
  
PUM! Ron al suelo.  
  
-Ron!-grito Harry-Estas...?  
  
-¡¡¡Quitame esto, Harry!!!-ordeno Hermione, histerica.  
  
Harry alzo la varita, tembloroso.  
  
-Finite Incantatem!-el pañuelo cayo. La chica alzo los ojos y se sintio indispuesta.  
  
-MALFOY?-la incredulidad de su voz era evidente.  
  
El rubio se habia quedado paralizado. Entonces la miro, se mordio el labio de abajo y salio de la habitación sin decir una palabra.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-No puedo creerlo-musito Herm.  
  
-Pues no te lo creas mientras me ayudas a cargar a Ron-la pidio Harry. La miro con cara de circunstancias-se desmayó.  
  
CONTINUARA...............(si tengo suficientes reviews!!!ya esta escrito, solo depende de vosotros!!!^_^)  
  
Besotes, espero que os haya gustado. Quiero aclarar que yo apoyo el Ron/Hermione 100%,esto es para diversión de mi querida Karmein. 


	2. ¡Batalla de comida!

Author's note: hola!!!bueno, aqui el ultimo capitulo de este fic.a menos que querais mas!!aunque lo tendría que alternar con Sleeping Blonde Beauty. Pequeñas contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Ralph: gracias!!!!=^_^= estoy encantada de q te guste tanto!!!Sleeping Blonde Beauty ya esta llegando a su fin...este fic tb...pero no te preocupes!!!pienso seguir escribiendo!!!tengo muchos proyectos, en el ultimo capi hablare de ellos. Besotes!!!  
  
Noelia: gracias!!!vaya, a ti no te gusta el R/Hr? bueno, pero esta historia es D/Hr asi que...en fin, cada uno con sus gustos:-ppppp. besotes y gracias!!!  
  
Karmein: te gusto???que bien!!!después de todo, es para ti(.te gustaria todo? bueno, la próxima historia corta que haga sera sobre los Merodeadores, espero que te guste. Aunque estoy por traducir esta al ingles, tu q opinas? pienso escribir un R/Hr algun dia, pero antes tengo otros proyectos...aunque como veras, en Sleeping Blonde Beauty esta presente esa pareja. Muchas gracias por lo del nombre!!!la verdad esq lo veia un poco soso. Besotes y q te guste este tb!!!  
  
Lora chang: mi querida Lora, en primer lugar...muchas gracias!!!he seguido tu consejo de cambiar el resumen y espero q funcione, a mi tampoco me tenia muy convencida. Espero q este tb te guste, besotes!!!  
  
Duendezilla: que nombre tan fantastico el tuyo!!!me encanta!!!supergracioso. Bueno, pues muchas gracias, la verdad esq la pareja no me gusta mucho pero parece que me ha salido bien, estoy asombrada!!!muchos besotes y cuidate!!!  
  
Ginny: lo segui, lo segui!!!muchos besotes!!!  
  
Ces: muchas gracias!!!pues nada, aquí la continuación!!!  
  
Igni: hola, Igni!!!muchas gracias!!!te reiste? pues creo q con este te reiras mas. Q lo disfrutes!!!  
  
Arashi: dejame un pedacito de él tb para mi, no?:-pp besotes y q te guste.  
  
Bueno, aquí esta el resultado de mis esfuerzos. Espero que os lo paseis tan bien leyéndolo como yo lo pase escribiéndolo!!!  
  
¡ESTA ES LA MIA!  
  
La cena encontro a los tres gryffindor en su mesa en estado de shock. Todavía no se habian recuperado de lo acontecido, sobre todo Hermione. Al menos Ron habia reaccionado sorprendentemente bien: Malfoy aun tenia cuello.  
  
Los tres tomaban una reconfortante taza de chocolate caliente, cortesía de Dobby. Zabini se habia sentado con ellos, diciendo que la tensión entre Parkinson y Malfoy le daba ganas de morder a alguien. Salvaje.  
  
Pero al ver que Harry le ignoraba(el muchacho estaba traspuesto) se habia dedicado a pinchar y fastidiar a Neville.  
  
El tema ahora era su novia, Ginny.  
  
-Que no se puede lavar esas cosas que tiene en la cara? Ah, no!Es el sarampión Weasley!!-dijo despreciativamente Blaise.  
  
Neville rechino los dientes. Aquello de meterse con su novia ya era el colmo-Nadie se mete con mi novia-mascullo.  
  
-Y que me vas a hacer?-se burlo Blaise-Darme con una de sus piojosas trenzas?  
  
PLOF! La tarta de crema estaba estampada en la cara de Zabini y Neville sostenia la bandeja.  
  
Zabini estaba paralizado pero nadie estaba mas asombrado que el propio Neville. El chico miro a su mano como si acabara de descubrirla.  
  
Y Harry se hecho a reir. A caracajadas. Reia tanto que le dolia la tripa. Risa que fue tapada cuando una tortilla de patata se estampo en su cara.  
  
Cuando Harry aclaro sus gafas lo suficiente para ver, vio a Blaise partiéndose de la risa. Ron salio en defensa de su amigo. Pero el no jugaba al quidditch y no tenia tan buena punteria.  
  
El formidable plato de espinacas lanzado por Ron sobrevolo los aires y aterrizo en la cabeza de Ernie McMillan, de Hufflepuff.  
  
Se hizo el silencio. Y luego...  
  
-BATALLA DE COMIDA!!-grito Neville con entusiasmo, levantándose del banco.  
  
Y el caos se apodero del gran Comedor.  
  
Chicos y chicas de todas las edades corrian, reian y tiraban la cena por todos lados. Cuando a Ron le tiraron un buñuelo a la nariz, Hermione(que estaba a su lado)decidio que era un buen momento para quitarse de ahí, y se escondio bajo la mesa. Desde alli observo la escena, con calma.  
  
La Mesa de profesores(que estaba vacia porque aquel dia habia reunion del profesorado con el Consejo Escolar)se hallaba cubierta de comida y...gente. El Premio Anual chico, que habia quedado a cargo junto a la chica del comedor, tiraba tortitas encantado desde alli. Hannah Abbott estaba encima de el "espinaqueado" Ernie, haciendole tragar sardinas. Todo el mundo sabia el asco que le daban las sardinas a Ernie.  
  
Padma y Parvati marujeaban tranquilamente en un rincón, ignorando la feroz batalla que acontecia alrededor.  
  
Lavender y Justin Finch-Fletchley habian inmovilizado a Susan Bones y la estaban haciendo cosquillas en los pies con unas plumas de azucar.  
  
Ginny Weasley y Ron peleaban codo con codo. La vision del segundo, con fideos adornándole la cabeza, era tan comica que no podia ser expresada con palabras. Hermione se hecho a reir a carcajadas, pero se arrepintió cuando una aceituna volante se le colo por la garganta y casi muere de asfixia.  
  
Aprovechando la confusión Pansy, todavía indignada porque Draco la hubiera plantado, le estrello al rubio un plato en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente bajo la mesa.  
  
-Pansy, la cosa va de comida!!ese plato estaba vacio!!!-dijo Millicent. La rubia se encogio de hombros y se unio a la diversión.  
  
Hermione localizo a Harry. El y Blaise estaban pringados de tarta de mora del cumpleaños de Francie, una de tercero. No se podian mover pero tampoco podian dejar de reir.  
  
Entonces Neville se subio a la mesa de Gryffindor con dos cuencos de setas bajo los brazos y exclamo:  
  
-Nunca me vencereis, desgraciados!!!MWHAHAHAHA-gjjjj!!!  
  
El look psicotico que lucia y el como lo miro la gente decidienron a Hermione en que lo mejor era cambiarse de mesa.  
  
Arrastrándose, paso bajo la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Terry Boot estaba tan contento comiendo galletas. La miro un poco receloso, como si se las fuera a quitar.  
  
Pero Herm paso de largo, porque aquello estaba pringadisimo, y llego a la mesa de Slytherin. Alli habia menos barullo y menos pringue. Lo que si habian eran trozos de plato roto.  
  
"Jo, alguien se esta pasando", penso. Pero entonces vio quien estaba alli, tumbado.  
  
Malfoy estaba sin sentido con la boca abierta. La chica solto una risita porque tenia un poco cara de pardillo asi.  
  
-Rie lo que quieras, graciosa. Duele como nada-dijo el chico, incorporándose con el ceño fruncido. Pero no con el ceño de superioridad de siempre sino con el de un niño pequeño que se ha hecho daño. Que mono.  
  
-Quien eres?  
  
Bueno, un niño pequeño que no veia bien. De hecho la miraba sin enfocarla. El golpe debia haberlo afectado.  
  
Lo contemplo. Su cabello rubio y suave. Sus ojos grises y brillantes. Su piel blanca. Sus labios...  
  
Que podia salir mal?  
  
La chica miro a un lado y a otro. Al no prestarles atención nadie, penso:  
  
"ESTA ES LA MIA"  
  
y le beso.***************************************************************  
  
Cuando la conmocion empezo, Draco Malfoy se encontraba cenando. Bueno, no, estaba demasiado afectado por lo de la mañana, pero eso no viene al caso. Desde alli, su mesa, podian ver como Blaise vacilaba a Longbottom. Al menos no se habia ablandado.  
  
Por eso fue un gran golpe moral ver como el pardillo de Gryffindor estampaba una tarta de crema en la cara del slytherin. Y mas fuerte aun fue cuando a Potter le dio un ataque de risa.  
  
Pero lo peor y mas humillante(para Draco)fue como, a la llamada de Longbottom, toda su casa se unia a la pelea.  
  
Aunque tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para enfurecerse, porque en seguida le estamparon algo duro en la cabeza y se hundio en la negrura.  
  
Cuando volvio a tener consciencia, noto a alguien arrastrándose a su lado. Se pregunto quien seria y si habria acabado ya todo.  
  
Entonces oyo una risita. Era una risita femenina.  
  
-Rie lo que quieras, graciosa-dijo haciendo un puchero involuntario-Duele como nada.  
  
Se incorporo y miro a la figura. O al menos lo intento. Jo. Todo se veia borroso.  
  
-Quien eres?-podia distinguir que era morena pero nada mas.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio. Y después sintio que unos labios se unian a los suyos, unos labios suaves y atrevidos. Draco los saboreo con deleite. Al final, cuando necesitaban respirar, el beso se rompio.  
  
--Granger...-dijo el con un suspiro. Parpadeo un par de veces y la distinguio. La muchacha tenia una mueca desconfiada.  
  
-Que te quede claro, Malfoy. Esto no significa nada. Es solo que el chocolate y la menta se complementan fenomenal. Nada mas.  
  
Draco la dedico una sonrisa torcida y fue agradablemente sorprendido cuando esta le fue devuelta.  
  
Ambos se abalanzaron sobre el otro y se besaron con pasión, rodando bajo la mesa.  
  
-Odio...-mascullo el, besándola el cuello-a los...imbeciles....de tus amigos-la hizo un chupeton. La chica se estremecio-Son...una mala...influencia...mmm....para Blaise. Siempre haciendo...ruido y...riéndose.y los...mmm...idotas de mi casa...si-siguiendoles el juego.  
  
-Relajate, Malf...Malfoy-ella le mordio la oreja y el dio un pequeño grito- De vez en...cuando hay...mmm....que diver...divertirse. No es...mmm...malo.  
  
-No-admitio el-No contigo.***********************************************+  
  
Mientras ellos estaban en esas, la pelea continuaba. Crabbe y Goyle habian cogido por banda a Billy Flinn, un slytherin de cuarto muy escurridizo que les debia pasta.  
  
Pansy vio a Ginny a tiro, levanto el bote de la cosita esa roja para poner en las salchichas(AN. ketchup¬¬)pero...una mano la detuvo. La detivo....apretando el bote.  
  
PRRRRTZZZ!!!Pansy miro sorprendida a su lado, al dueño de la mano. Y vio a Weasley a su lado, cubierto de fideos y con la cara llena de ketchup. La combinación era realmente espantosa. Se quedaron un momento quietos y luego....  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!-Pansy se echo a reir tanto que se cayo al suelo de rodillas-Ay, Weasley!!!Deberias verte!!  
  
Ron parpadeo un momento. Pero se conoce que cogio lo gracioso de la situación y empezo a reir tambien.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJ-ay!-Pansy se cogio el estomago, que empezaba a dolerla de tanto reirse-jajaja...que bueno!!!  
  
Tras un rato, recuperaron la compostura. Bueno, toda la que hubieran podido tener alguna vez.  
  
-Por que hiciste eso, Weasley?-pregunto ella.  
  
-Mi hermana es alergica al ketchup-dijo el, todavía sonriendo-Lo descubrimos un dia que mi padre quiso hacer la gracia y nos trajo comida muggle.  
  
Los dos se miraron.  
  
-Sabes, Weasley? No estas tan mal-dijo ella, curiosa.  
  
Ambos se sonrieron bobamente. Pero entonces se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y de quienes eran. Y se separaron de golpe.  
  
-Ejem...  
  
-Ejem....  
  
Silencio incomodo. Ambos se sonrojaron. El pelirrojo se miro los zapatos, como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo. Bueno, la nata que habia sobre ellos.  
  
-Esto...tal vez algun dia podriamos...ya sabes...pasear por...el lago-dijo con dificultad, poniéndose tan rojo que no se sabia donde acababa el pelo y empezaba la cara. Lo que armonizado con el efecto del ketchup dejaba solo una conclusión: MUY ROJO.  
  
-Si...-dijo ella, con las mejillas encendidas.  
  
-PERO QUE ES ESTO?-vocifero alguien junto a la puerta, con una mirada asesina.  
  
El silencio reino sobre la habitacion. Todos se detuvieron. Snape estaba en la puerta, mas rojo de indignación que nunca lo habia visto alguien.  
  
-QUIEN OS HABEIS CREIDO QUE SOIS?-dijo el profesor con voz venenosa. No se movio ni un alma. El hombre paseo la mirada por toda la habitación, haciendo dar respingos a todo el mundo-Ponganse todos en fila!!!Voy a empezar a repartir detenciones!!-miro hacia un lado-Y saquen a Longbottom de ahí-dijo señalando la montaña de nata encima de la mesa de Gryffindor, sobre la que habia un sapo.  
  
Pero nadie se rio.  
  
Snape entro, resbalo con una piel de platano y se cayo de culo sobre una cazuela de lentejas.  
  
Silencio. Y....  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!  
  
La carcajada continua reverbero por todo el lugar. Todos volvieron la mirada hacia el valiente que habia sido.  
  
Y claro, es que no podia haber sido otro: Harry Potter.  
  
Ni que decir tiene que aquello rompio la tensión y todos se relajaron.Y todo el mundo se libro del castigo menos Harry, que estuvo limpiando trofeos hasta el dia de su graduación. Pero no le importo. Durante toda su vida el chico de ojos verdes mantuvo que habia valido la pena porque habia visto algo irrepetible. Y no se pudo para de reir ni cuando le estaban dando el castigo. Y al dia siguiente, Sirius Black, su padrino, mando un howler donde solo se oia su risa, que duro 15 minutos. Se moria de la envidia de su ahijado, por no haberlo podido ver y el si.  
  
Y ademas, se sabe a ciencia cierta que dicho señor Potter estuvo muy ayudado por un tal Blaise Zabini, con el que luego se caso y tuvo el tipico final de comer perdices.  
  
Snape, habiendo realizado al fin su sueño(dar esa detención a un Potter)se dio la vuelta para marcharse, olvidándose totalmente del resto del colegio, con su brillante culo manchado de verde amarronado. Se oyeron algunas risitas.  
  
Y el se giro, con cara indiferente:  
  
-Ah, Draco. Y cuando termines con la señorita Granger quiero verte en mi oficina.  
  
A.N: termino!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!mandadme reviews, please!!!!muchos, muchos, muchos!!!al que se haya reido, aunque solo sea un poquito con este fic, que me lo haga saber, para poder hacer mas!!!porfa!!!  
  
Contestación a los reviews luego, que ahora mi padre necesita el ordenata!! 


End file.
